moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Itriss Villhardt
History - WIP Birth Itriss was born some 19 years Prior to the Wounding of Azeroth by the Titan, Sargeras, the child of Evanya Torrel, and a Half Elven man of Silvermoon by the name of Salan'dor Sheilorre, after they married in secret. Her first four months of life were spent on the outskirts of Tranquillen, until the Sin'dorei took offense to the human woman in their midst. Her parents were forced to flee from their home - Salan'dor being slain in the escape, leaving her never knowing her Father. Itriss' infant years were spent on the run with her mother, passing through the outskirts of Lordaeron with the help of Evanya's Magics, and Contracts with Demons - Eventually arriving in Pyrewood Village, just outside of the Great Wall of Gilneas City - Being taken in by Vince Villhardt, a well off merchant who made his home there. Evanya eventually married Vincent, though Kept the last name Sheilorre, in honour of Itriss' Father. Itriss was adopted, and raised as Itriss Villhardt, her true Father's name being kept secret by her Mother, for fear of retribution by pursuers from Silvermoon, or being deemed a traitor by the Alliance. She grew into a Merchant's household, and by Evanya's insistance, was taught as though a boy - Learning Gunplay, Swordplay, Leadership and Horseriding, in place of Needlework, cooking, and cleaning. ___________________________________________________ Later Years Upon reaching young adolescence, an age of fifteen years, an innocent curiosity grew into a morbid fascination. Clumsy exploration by her childhood friend - a boy named Griggs - led to her fascination with blood and wounds to catch her father's eye, who unbeknownst to Itriss, had succumbed to madness. His adopted daughter's corrupted curiosity, the stress of the fighting, and the death and torture several of his servants, and closest friends all took their toll - only for him to find Evanya, his wife, gone without any note as to where or why - and he snapped. At the age of twelve, Itriss was roughly dragged to the basement of the house, a crude Torture chamber and here she spent near a month suffering her 'Father's' wrath and Madness, only to be thrown from the house naked and bloody - Her friend Griggs managing to smuggle her clothes, a week's food, and two pistols to defend herself. She traveled south, and eventually made her way to Stormwind, stopping for a few months here and there to try and build a life, but was driven from each place, until she finally reached the Stone bridge to the city. It wasn't long before she met, and fell in with a group of Criminals, who dubbed themselves "Sub Rosis". Through her time with that group, she forged friendships with the Afflicted, the Unwelcome, and the Monsters that hid within Stormwind's walls, and was dragged into tumultuous events, trying, and failing each time to protect those she cared for. And so, her desperation set her searching for strength among those she called 'Friend'. Several answered her plea, pledging their own strength in her name. One, instead, offered her the means to obtain strength for herself. And so she turned to Ulaine Dracul. (More coming soon) Category:Characters Category:San'layn Category:Undead